memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Airlock
An airlock was the point of entry to a space station or starship which allowed ingress and egress to empty space or another vessel which had docked at the portal. Typically airlocks were located on the port or starboard sides of starships rather than in a ventral or dorsal position, which were usually reserved for the presence of cargo bays or shuttlebays. A frequent threat in space travel was to be "thrown out" of an airlock into the vacuum of space. In 2153, Jonathan Archer tortured an Osaarian for information regarding the Xindi weapon by placing him in an airlock and depressurizing it, threatening the Osaarian with suffocation if he did not provide the desired information. ( ) starships were also equipped with airlocks. The had an airlock with its inner airlock door and outer airlock door on deck 25, room 5301. ( ) The airlocks on Deep Space 9 had built-in weapon detectors capable of detecting military technology carried by persons boarding the station from docked starships. ( ) On DS9, airlocks were sealed and turbolifts were secured during a security alert. ( ) Shortly after Starfleet had taken control of the station in 2369, most airlocks were non-functional, both due to a Cardassian attack destroying fuel conduits and damage from moving the station to the aperture of the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Later that year, three Federation passengers were trapped in an airlock for about an hour. The repair crew from Deep Space 9 tried to free them. ( ) Jake Sisko and Nog frequently observed Bajoran girls who left Bajoran transports from airlock three. ( ) Krax and Rom attempted to kill Quark in 2369 by decompressing an airlock. Quark previously threatened Rom he would toss him out of the nearest airlock because Rom had not acted as the Rules of Acquisition said he should. ( ) Security chief Odo was able to pass a closed airlock by morphing himself into a liquid substance. ( ) Quark once told Odo that everyone would be scared when the Starfleet officers greeted them at the airlock when he talked about Croden, who tried to avoid contact with Commander Sisko. ( ) In 2369, Kai Opaka arrived at airlock fourteen. Julian Bashir informed Commander Sisko about this surprising visit. ( ) When Major Kira evacuated lower pylon one, she sent a com message that all personnel had report to the outer ring airlock. ( ) Chief O'Brien and Commander Sisko materialized in airlock six's corridor instead of on board the Valerian transport when they beamed off ops in 2369. ( ) While investigating the murder of Ensign Aquino in runabout pad C, Neela mentioned that the airlock system was unattached. ( ) In 2370, the docked at Deep Space 9's airlock 14 to drop off Ensign Melora Pazlar. ( ) Elim Garak attempted to open an airlock on Deep Space 9 following an attack of claustrophobia in early 2375. ( ) Many of the doors on the alternate reality's , launched in 2258, were airlocks, including the starboard entrance to the bridge. ''( ) The Enterprise could be used underwater, so its airlocks were designed to be floodable.'' ( ) ) Nonetheless, showing an airlock evacuating water instantaneously in the film did involve a practical effect. It was set by Special Effects Supervisor Burt Dalton and his crew of special effects technicians. "We rigged a drip system for all the walls and the opening of the hatch," Dalton related. "Then we put a dozen high-pressure air movers with accumulator tanks to blast water into a mist so thick you couldn't see through it. We used high-velocity air movers to clear the mist, and visual effects created a digital effect of water being sucked out." (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 78) Guyett commented that using these means avoided "building a physical set that had to withstand the pressure of 10,000 gallons of water." ( )}} Appearances * ** (Season 1, airlock of Axanar ship) ** ** ** (airlock of Shuttlepod) ** ** ** ** ** (airlock of Suliban ship) ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** (seen in background only) ** (seen in background only) ** (seen in background only) ** (airlock of mining facility/ship) ** (airlock of mining facility/ship) * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 2) ** * ** (Season 1) * ** (Pilot, Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen in background only) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 3, airlock of prison) ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5, Malon ship airlock is seen when Fesek attempts to open it manually) ** (Season 7, the airlock of the Talaxian facility is seen when Neelix walks through it to the Delta Flyer) * : ** Additional references * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 3) ** * ** (Season 1) * ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** (Season 7) ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:Luftschleuse fr:Sas nl:Luchtsluis Category:Spacecraft sections Category:Station sections